Es MI familia
by Greca Chan
Summary: Los Cullen le dicen cosas horribles a Bella cuando ella va a su casa a decirles una maravillosa noticia, a raiz de eso ella decide irse lejos ¿Que pasara cuando se reencuentren? Vampiros y Humanos
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov

Conducía hacia la casa de los Cullen con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro, desde hace un par de semanas me había estado sintiendo mal, Yo simplemente creía que era debido a algo de lo que había comido pero Edward insistía en que debía ver a algún medico, pensaba ver a Carlisle pero realmente no quería que perdiera el tiempo por lo que decidí ver a otro medico.

Y aquí estoy en camino a la casa de mi sexy y apuesto novio Vampiro con los exámenes en el asiento copiloto.

Cuando aparque frente a la casa me di cuenta de que todos los automóviles estaban estacionados lo que me extraño ya que si no me equivoco Carlisle debería estar trabajando en el hospital, decidí no darle importancia ya que tal vez Alice tuvo una visión y reunió a toda la familia.

Cuando llegue a la puerta me extraño que Edward no me recibiera, toque un par de veces hasta que me abrió Es me, me extraño su mirada se veía diferente ya no era amorosa era mas bien Fría

Pero al pasar a la sala me di cuenta de que todos tenían esa mirada incluido mi Edward.

-Tengo algo que decirles—dije con una sonrisa

-Nosotros también—comenzó Carlisle—Ya no queremos tener nada que ver contigo

Eso me callo como un balde de agua fría

-No te queremos mas solo eres un estorbo—dijo Esme

-Siempre supe que nunca pertenecerías aquí—esa fue Rosalie, pero Emmett hizo un gesto de que pensaba lo mismo

-Nunca te considere una amiga, perder mi valioso tiempo en ti-Me gruño Alice respaldada por Jasper

Pero sin duda el comentario que más me dolió fue el de Edward

-Yo nunca te ame, como pudiste imaginar que yo amaría a una simple humana

De mis ojos salían lágrimas a montones y no me molestaba en retenerlas, Rápidamente Salí corriendo de allí y agradecía a Dios no haber tropezado, subí a mi camioneta, encendí el motor y me aleje de aquella casa que en algún momento sentí mi hogar.

Mi mirada viajo hacia el asiento copiloto donde el sobre amarillo se movía conforme el coche lo hacia. Al final solo seriamos nosotros por si, Estaba Embarazada

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno pues aquí llega el primer capitulo, es algo corto mas bien es la introducción al fin espero que les guste, esta idea me a venido rondando en la cabeza desde hace mucho, Leí un fic parecido pero lamentable mente la escritora dejo de escribir llegando nada mas al capitulo 3 haci que mi mente hizo el final y me decidí publicarla solo esta introducción se parecería solo este haci que no es plagio o algo parecido


	2. Nuevo Lugar, Nuevas Personas

Cuando llegue a mi casa estaba llorando a mares, claro que no le dije la razón a Charlie solo lo preocuparía demás.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta a la mañana siguiente me encontraba en el aeropuerto lista para comenzar una nueva vida, una que no incluía a los Cullen.

Convencer a mi padre no fue sencillo pero realmente no le mentí, claro no le dije sobre mi embarazo ni la "Platica" tan amena que sostuve con Edward y su familia pero le dije que necesitaba pensar y cambiar de aires por eso me iría a Londres.

-¿Estas segura de esto Bella?—Pregunto Charlie cuando escucho por el altavoz que era momento de subir al avión

-Estoy segura papa, totalmente segura—le dije, aun que la verdad era otra, algo en mi interior me decía que parara y que diera media vuelta y buscara a los Cullen pero cada vez que esa parte de mi ser hablaba los recuerdos de sus duras palabras llegaban a mi—Creo que es momento de que suba al avión

-Te voy a extrañar tanto cariño—ver a un tipo como Charlie llorar era realmente perturbador, pero ahora que me convertiría en madre podía entender un poco lo que el estaba sintiendo al verme partir—siempre tendrás una casa a donde regresar ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Lo se, tal vez ahora no entiendas lo que me motivo a tomar esta decisión pero créeme cuando que fue lo mejor—hice una pequeña pausa—te prometo que algún día lo sabrás y cuando ese momento llegue realmente espero que te lo Tomes bien

El vuelo duraría 10 horas(N/A: realmente no se cuando se hace de camino hace que dejémoslo así) por lo que intentaría despejar un poco mi mente

El resto de los pasajeras subieron al poco tiempo

-Hola—Me saludo un joven

-Hola—le regrese el saludo

-Soy Meyer, Axel Meyer—Se presento al puro estilo de James Bond lo cual me hizo reír

-Swan, Bella Swan—ahora fue su turno de reír

Hablamos un rato y descubrí cosas interesantes sobre el como que a sus 19 años es uno de los mejores doctores, no me explico como es posible simplemente me dijo que tuvo bastante tiempo para estudiar, en algún momento de la plática caí rendida(N/A: es una expresión para decir que se quedo dormida) y unos suaves golpes me despertaron

-Es hora de bajar del avión ya hemos aterrizado—Explico Axel

Me sonroje inevitablemente al darme cuenta de que me había quedado dormida en media charla

-Lo siento tanto, de verdad

-No hay problema enserio—dijo haciendo un ademan con las manos

-Pero me quede dormida

-Tranquila de poder, yo también me hubiera quedado dormido

-¿De poder?—a que se refería con "¿de poder?"

-Sera mejor que bajemos—Me sugirió, pero estoy segura de que solo quería cambiar de tema, en fin lo acababa de conocer así que no era nadie para exigirle explicación alguna

Cuando me levante lo hice demasiado rápido ya que todo comenzó a darme vueltas

-Bella ¿Estas bien?... ¡Oh dios Bella!—Lo ultimo que sentí fue unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura antes de que todo se pusiera negro

Cuando abrí mis ojos me vi obligada a cerrarlos nuevamente ya que mis ojos aun no se acostumbraban

-Ya despertaste que bien—Me sobresalte al escuchar una voz desconocida, rápidamente mis pensamientos solo se centraron en una cosa: Proteger a mi bebe, intente alejarme pero aquella persona fue mas ágil y me tomo de las manos, hice lo único que se me vino a la mente

Gritar

-Tranquila, tranquila no te hare nada lo juro—aun así no le hice caso estaba tan asustada por lo que pudiera pasarnos que seguí gritando

-¿Que esta pasando aquí, Daniela?— ¡Axel!

-No se, a despertado y comenzado a gritar como loca—Dijo aquella extraña mujer

-Me imagino que tú reaccionarias igual si despiertas en un lugar extraño y una loca te ataca—La regaño

-Sabes que no….¡Oye no estoy loca! Además no la ataque solo me le lance encima paran que no se fuera—Después de guardar silencio unos minutos se volteo asustada hacia mi—Lo lamento tanto no quería asustarte de esa forma

-No..no hay problema enserio—intente sonar tranquila pero la verdad estaba alterada

La chica, Daniela intento acercarse creo para abrazarme pero aun estaba asustada y mi cuerpo reacciono de manera involuntaria dando un paso hacia atrás.

Y gracias a mi maravillosa suerte nótese el sarcasmo, pise un tuvo que se encontraba en la habitación haciéndome caer sobre una lámpara que al colisionar con el suelo se quebró en pequeños pedazos que me atravesaron la piel fácilmente asiéndome sangrar.

Cuando gire mi rostro para disculparme quede en shock por lo que mis ojos veían, ahí parados se encontraban Axel y Daniela pero sus ojos eran de un oscuro color….negro

**BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO 2, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LA VERDAD ESTOY BASTANTE FELIZ PORQUE VARIAS PERSONAS ME HAN AGREGADO A ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS CLARO SIN MENCIONAR A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO SU OPINION EN UN REVIEW QUE ME ENCANTAN! XD**

**EN FIN**

**A**

**Mayce cullen: Que mas me gustaría que poder actualizar diario XD pero mi imaginación no da para tanto eso si a diario escribo un poco del capitulo para publicarlo**

**Dany-cullen-patt: La verdad no tengo un día exacto para publicar los capítulos porque la imaginación no tiene horario pero me esforzare para publicar lo mas seguido que pueda lo prometo**

**A TODOS LOS DEMAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y AGREGARME A FAVORITOS Y ALERTA Y PRINCIPALMENTE GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMAN EL IEMPO PARA DARME SU OPINION **


	3. Explicaciones

Bella Pov

Cuando sus ojos se tornaron de un oscuro negro realmente me asuste, y mi miedo solo se incremento cuando me di cuenta de que Axel se acercaba hacia mi, intente alejarme lo mas que pude pero una pared me lo impidió

Solo podía ver el cuerpo de Axel acercarse decidí cerrar los ojos pero eso no evito que las lagrimas salieran.

Mi mano herida fue levantada y un sollozo se escapo de mi boca era mi fin

-Daniela, necesito una venda y alcohol—lo sabia….

-¿Que?-Pregunte estupefacta

-La herida no es muy profunda, solo la limpiare con un poco de alcohol y te colocare las vendas

-¿Que?—repetí

-Creo que a entrado en shock—dijo Daniel quien traía consigo las vendas y una botella de alcohol

Efectivamente yo estaba en algún tipo de shock, no estaba totalmente segura de lo que estaba pasando estaba casi segura de que eran vampiros, Sus ojos se tornaron de un color negro cuando mi herida en el brazo comenzó a sangrar, su tacto se sintió frio cuando me tomaron del brazo y hasta este momento en que me ponía a pensar y evaluarlo todo me di cuenta de cuan hermosos eran.

-Listos—Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que o me di cuanta cuando comenzó a curarme la herida—Solo necesitare cambiar los vendas una vez al día y pronto estará en perfectas condiciones

-Gra…gracias—logre murmurar, intente ponerme en pie pero Daniela me tomo por los hombros evitándolo

-No tan rápido quería— ¡Lo sabia! Me comerían…intente en vano librarme de su agarre pero solo conseguí que me dolieran los hombros—Eh tranquila chica que no te haremos nada

-No te preocupes Bella solo queremos hacerte algunas preguntas, por cierto déjame presentarlos como es debido, Bella—Me dio la mano para que me pusiera en pie—ella es mi hermana Daniela, Daniela ella es Isabella Swan una amiga mía

-Mucho gusto—me tendió la mano a modo de saludo la cual acepte

-El gus...gusto es mío—debo de admitir que aun estaba un poco asustada

-Ahora si podemos pasar a la sala me gustaría que habláramos por favor

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, cuando llegamos vi una hermosa sala de estar, era preciosa Las paredes eran color blancas y sobre una de las pared las paredes cubriendo dos ventanas caían un par de cortinas que le daban un hermoso toque, en el centro de la sala se encontraba una mesa de madera oscura, sobre ella había un par de velas, los sillones eran cafés claro con cojines blancos y cafés un poco mas al frente había una mesa de vidrio con una copa del mismo material sobre ella, una de las paredes tenia un tapizado diferente y sobre todo eso había un gran Candelabro colgando del techo(N/A: La imagen esta en mi perfil)

-¿Te gusta?—me pregunto Daniela

-Es hermoso—le conteste

-Gracias

Creo que puse cara de que no entendía ya que Axel me lo explico

-Daniela es decoradora de interiores

-Haces muy buen trabajo

-Gracias, la verdad me encanta lo que hago, me encanta crear cosas nuevas

Cuando llegamos abajo nos sentamos en los sillones Axel y Daniela en uno y yo en el otro

-¿Que quieren preguntarme?

-Para empezar, ¿como sabes lo que somos?

De acuerdo que directo

-¿A que se refieren?—intente hacerme la que no sabia nada

-no finjas—esta vez fue el turno de Axel—Vimos como reaccionaste cuando comenzaste a sangrar y nos viste, luego cuando intentamos acercarnos a ti intentaste alejarte de nosotros con temor incluso ahora te muestras en guardia así que ¿sabes que somos? O necesitas ayuda mental

-Te repetiré mi pregunta ¿Como sabes que somos?

Estaba acorralada, tenia que dar mi respuesta pero la verdad no sabia si debía decirles o no, a fin de cuantas eran unos completos extraños los conocía de tan solo pocas horas como para confiarles toda mi vida, pero por otra parte, si me hubieran querido hacer algo ya lo hubieran hecho de eso estaba segura.

Ante las insistentes miradas que me mandaban decidí que lo mejor seria decirles la verdad.

Comencé mi relato desde el primer día en que llegue a Forks, cuando Edward me salvo de la furgoneta de Tyler, de como me encontró en Port Ángeles, también le dije como descubrí su secreto y toda nuestra historia de "Amor" y el final que esta tomo.

Cuando termine no me sorprendieron las expresiones de sus rostros de total sorpresa

-Con que ¿Embarazada?—La expresión de Axel cambio por una difícil de descifrar era una mezcla de sorpresa con ¿Fascinación?

-Si—conteste en un susurro

-¡AH!—Grito Daniela— Hay tanto que hacer, ya se podemos desocupar la habitación de arriba donde guardamos las cajas, esas las podemos poner en el sótano mmm… pero aun así nos ara falta espacio, tendremos que conseguir una casa mas grande donde el niño pueda jugar y….

-Espera, espera ¿que? No entiendo nada—la interrumpí cuando vi todo lo que estaba haciendo y planeando

-Es obvio—contesto Daniela gire mi rostro para buscar alguna explicación en Axel pero solo lo encontré con una boba sonrisa y cuando me vio el a mi me explico

-Te quedaras con Nosotros

**BUENO AQUI EL CAPITULO LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO YA VOY A ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA EL LUNES Y TENIA QUE COMENZAR CON LA INSCRIPCION ADEMAS ME A TOCADO EN EL TURNO DE LA TARDE POR LO QUE TENDRE MENOS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR PERO TARNQUILOS NO DEJARE JAMAS EL FIC SOLO QUE ACTUALIZARE 1 VEZ POR SEMANA LO PROMETO**

**OTRA COSA EN ESTE FIC EL EMBARAZO DE BELLA SI DURARA, NO SERA TAN RAPIDO COMO LA STEPHENIE LO DESCRIBE, ADEMAS EL CRECIMIENTO DEL NIÑO SERA COMO UNO NORMAL CLARO EJARA DE CRECER PERO TARDARA**


	4. nueva casa

Bella Pov

Me sorprendía lo rápido que me había acostumbrado a Axel y Daniela, eran tan lindos conmigo.

Hace tan solo 1 semana que habíamos decidido, bueno habían decidido ya que ni siquiera me lo consultaron, que me mudaría con ellos, intente oponerme pero fue realmente inútil, Daniela es muy convincente

Hoy pasarían por mi al hotel para ver las casas que estaban en venta, según los chicos si iba a vivir con ellos debía formar parte de las decisiones desde ahora y que mejor decidiendo en donde viviríamos.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vesti con unos jeans, una ramera color amarilla y zapatillas para correr, cuando Salí del hotel ya esta un lujoso Aston martín convertible color negro parado en la entrada y dentro de el Axel y Daniela, ¿Por qué todos los vampiros tenían cosas tan lujosas y llamativas? ¿no podían pasar desapercibidos aunque fuera solo un poco?

-Hola nena—dijo Daniela a modo de saludo—Sube al auto y andando

Me reí de sus expresiones, a veces se comportaba como una niña pequeña

-Hola Bella—ese era Axel quien bajo para abrirme la puerta

-Hola Axel, Daniela a ¿Dónde iremos?—dije mientras subía al auto y la puerta se cerraba

-Una amiga mía me recomendó a una trabajadora en bienes raíces y será quien nos ayude a encontrar la casa ideal—Daniela se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de mi vientre—¿Cómo esta mi linda sobrinita?

-o sobrinito—dijo Axel quien se unió a la conversación

-Será una niña, ¿Verdad Bella?

-No creo que pueda decidirlo yo, pero sea lo que sea estaré encantada de tenerlo conmigo—dije mientras me sujetaba con fuerza mi vientre

Daniela se movió feliz en su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir de la emoción

-No puedo esperar a que nazca ya, hay tantas cosas que podríamos hacer juntas, como ir de compras, ¿te la imaginas con esos lindos vestiditos de muñecas?

Axel y yo no pudimos aguantar las carcajadas al ver como Daniela se iba a su pequeño mundo, lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos pero por tristeza si no todo lo contrario, era feliz, feliz de saber que mi hijo o hija seria amado no solo por mi, saber que no estaba sola que tenia a alguien que me quería y me ayudaría si lo necesitaba.

Duramos entre 30 o 40 minutos de camino para llegar a una hermosa zona residencial, parecía un vecindario bastante agradable, las casas eran hermosas y a juzgar por el tamaño muy caras.

Axel se estaciono frente a un parque lleno de pequeños niños que jugaban alegremente en los columpios y en la resbaladilla, los 3 bajamos del carro, cuando vimos a una mujer joven vestida de traje acercarse a nosotros

-Muy buenas tardes, deben de ser la familia Meyer, lamento mucho la demora—dijo a manera de disculpa

-No se preocupe, acabamos de llegar—dijo Axel quien logro que la mujer se pusiera nerviosa

-Si gus..gustan seguirme les mostrare las casas que están en venta—Comenzamos a seguirla hasta una gran casa cuadrada de paredes blancas, tenia un gran jardín de frente y una piscina—esta es la primera casa de la lista, cuenta con 4 habitaciones extensas, una sala, un comedor, la cocina y un jardín trasero si gustan seguirme les mostrare el interior

-No creo que sea necesario, nos la llevamos—dijo Axel

-Axel—comenzó a decir Daniela pero no pudo continuar porque este se giro hacia mi

-No puedes verlo Bella—Mi cara de confusión hablo por mi ya que continuo hablando—Solo cierra tus ojos e imagínala con unas cuantas sillas de campo en el frente una mesa para tomar las meriendas y un par de arbustos con muchas flores, ahora imagina un día soleado con los pájaros cantando, y a ti con un hermoso bebe en tus brazos mientras te meses en la silla y lo arrullas con tu canto, ¿no es perfecta?

Lo era, la imagen en mi mente era una de las mas hermosas que aya visto jamás y aunque fuera tan solo un producto de mi imaginación podía sentirlo y quería vivirlo todo tal cual lo había descrito

-Es perfecta—dije entre susurros

-Bien entonces nos la llevamos—esta vez fue Daniela quien hablaba—no importa el precio solo ten listo el papeleo para mañana, volveremos por el

Dejamos a la mujer estupefacta y nos fuimos al carro, una vez adentro comenzamos nuestro camino pero esta vez nos dirigimos a una mueblería, pasamos toda la tarde escogiendo muebles, pintura y mil cosas mas para la nueva casa, después fuimos a comer bueno mas bien me llevaron a comer, mientras Axel atendía una llamada de su celular fuera del restaurante, Daniela y yo estábamos sentadas esperándoles, debo decir que ME ENCANTO COMPRAR si Alice pudiera oírme ahora….creo que si pudiera oírme no estaría aquí en Londres.

-¿Bella que tienes?—La voz de Dani me trajo de vuelta al mundo real-¿Por qué lloras? ¿te duele algo? Llamare a Axel

-No, No me sucede nada esta algo distraída es todo—dije para tranquilizarla y que no alterara a su hermano

-Por eso llorabas, Bella no soy entupida se que algo te lastima y me gustaría que confiaras un poco mas en mi—su voz sonaba dolida

-No es que no confíe es solo que aun me duele todo lo que esta pasando, yo realmente los quería y mucho eran mi familia y me cuesta creer que todo fue una mentira

Daniela no dijo nada, solo me abrazo y solo eso necesitaba un abrazo, alguien que me dijera sin palabras que todo estaría bien

Axel entro en ese momento y sin decir nada también me abrazo, entupidos oídos de vampiro.

Termine de comer y salimos de ahí rumbo al hotel, ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo en que me quedara en un hotel pero me mantuve firme en esto, no quería quitarle a ninguno su cama por lo que hasta que no tuviéramos la nueva casa seguiría en el hotel tenia suficiente dinero para permanecer al menos 1 semana mas en el hotel aunque no seria necesario ya que mañana por la mañana estaríamos en la nueva casa

Me recosté en la cama y comencé a acariciar mi vientre de 2 meses no podía creer que en tan solo 6 meses mas tendría a una pequeña personita que dependería tan solo de mi, que me llamaría mama, me reí de mi misma parecía niña pequeña con nuevo juguete

Entre pensamientos me quede dormida

**NO PUEDO CREERLO! **** ME SIENTO TAN MAL! TENAI OLVIDADA POR COMPLETO ESTA HISTORIA….**_**VOY A ACTUALIZAR UNA VEZ POR SEMANA **_**QUE MENTIROSA SOY! **

**DE VERDAD LO SIENTO! NO VOLVERA A PASAR LO PROMETO SI PASA DE NUEVO QUE SE DESCOMPONGA MI COMPU!(ES UNA DE LAS COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES PARA MI) **

**BUENO QUE TAL? SE AQUE NO ES MUCHO A COMPARACION CON TODO EL TIEMPO QUE TUVE SIN ACTUALIZAR PERO ALGO ES ALGO**

**LEEI TODOS LOS REWIE Y ME ENCANTARON ME ALEGRA QUE LEEAN LA HISTORIA HAY MUCHAS IDEAS QUE ME AN DEJADO **


End file.
